


Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1116]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs finally wake up. Is the bond there now? What happens when they finally make it into the office?





	Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/21/2002 for the word [fulminate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/21/fulminate).
> 
> fulminate  
> To issue or utter verbal attacks or censures authoritatively or menacingly.  
> To explode; to detonate.  
> To utter or send out with denunciations or censures.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), and [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Gibbs blinked awake to find Tony wrapped around him, still in his true form. Gibbs had to admit that the fur did a really good job of keeping him warm. It would be a great way to sleep during winter. Right now, though he was a little on the warm side and gently pushed Tony off of him, so that he could cool down.

He had the ability to snap awake, but rarely did so anymore. Anyone who had fought on a battlefield either quickly learned how to become completely awake all at once or ended up dead. In his own home, he usually felt safe enough to take his time waking.

So it didn’t dawn on him that Jenny was still expecting to see them in the office today until a good 5 minutes later. “Tony,” Gibbs shook Tony’s shoulders slightly trying to wake Tony without triggering any of Tony’s defense mechanisms.

He really didn’t want to have to turn Tony back from a kitten to human again. Jenny was probably already plotting their murder for having delayed returning as much as they had. He didn’t want to find out what she would do if they were even later because Tony turned himself into a kitten again.

Unconsciously, Gibbs kept sending, “Wake up, Tony” messages through their newly formed bond. Gibbs hadn’t even realized that he could feel the bond until he got back a “Sleepy” message in response to his messages. He hated doing this, but thought a “We need to go see Jenny” message at Tony. 

Tony groaned, “Crap,” he muttered aloud. 

“Come on, Tony. Let’s get dressed and to the office before Jenny actually tries to kill us.”

“What time is it?”

“3:30pm. Now, get up and you might want to return to your human form.”

“What?” Tony looked down at himself. “Oh.” 

Tony changed back to human and put on the clothes Gibbs handed him a bit sheepishly. Gibbs dressed as well and they were soon on the road. McGee breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator dinged and he saw that Tony and Gibbs had finally arrived.

For the last few hours, Jenny would periodically appear in the bullpen and demand to know whether Gibbs and Tony were here, yet, before vanishing back to her office. Needless to say, Jenny had not appreciated McGee's responses of no, each time she asked. Hopefully, now that gonna and Tony were back in the office things could get back to normal.

Or as normal as they were these days. “Jenny is looking for you.”

“Don't worry, McGeek, we're heading there first.”

Together, Tony and Gibbs headed to the stairs to Jenny's office. The receptionist nodded for them to go straight in. “She's been expecting you.”

Before they'd even made it in the door, Jenny fulminated against them. Tony quickly shut the door to prevent the rest of headquarters from hearing more than they should. Gibbs nodded his thanks to Tony.

Before Jenny could gather too much steam, hopefully before she got loud enough for all of headquarters to hear, Gibbs interrupted her, “If you’ll just wait, Tony and I will explain everything.”

Tony shot Gibbs a look that said I don’t think it’s a good idea to explain everything. Gibbs didn’t bother responding as he launched into a tale about how they’d discovered that the reason Tony hadn’t made it in to work during the days he was missing, he’d actually been turned into a cat. Abby had been the one to find Tony, although she didn’t know it at the time. 

Abby had also been the one to put Tony and Gibbs in touch with a friend of hers that she thought might be able to help them figure out why Tony kept turning into a cat. It wasn’t a condition Abby had heard of before, but her friend was a vet that specialized in weird symptoms and if anyone knew anything about why Tony kept turning into a cat, it would be her. Abby’s friend lived in the middle of bumfuck, New Jersey and there was no signal to be had at her place, so they hadn’t been able to contact Jenny to let her know until they left. 

At which point in time they’d stumbled upon some rather cryptic words that the team was still trying to make sense of. They didn’t know how Ziva fit into this, but Gibbs knew that Ziva had somehow forced Tony to turn into a cat again. It had been all too obvious when he found Ziva after she disappeared on them that she knew far more about Tony turning into a cat than was good for the agency or the team.

Jenny yelled in outrage. She knew Eli wasn’t going to be happy with whatever had happened to his daughter, but there wasn’t much she could do about it, now. Hoping to salvage some control of the situation, Jenny ordered, “You are to keep me updated about your whereabouts at all time, I don’t care if DiNozzo is currently a cat and no more vanishing to fuck each other’s brains out. You have a case to finish and 2 others for you to get started on.”

Jenny grabbed a couple of folders off of the table and smacked them into Gibbs’ chest. “Also, I’m afraid I’ll have to separate you two due to regulations about team leaders and team members in a relationship.”

“The hell you will.” Tony snarled.

Gibbs held up a hand to stop Tony. Taking the folders with their new cases and handing them to Tony, Gibbs nodded his head for Tony to go update the team and let him handle Jenny. Gibbs waited for the door to close behind Tony before stating, “You remember what happens to people who cross me. Do you really want to be one of them?”

Without waiting for an answer, Gibbs turned and walked out of Jenny’s office. He knew that wouldn’t be the end of it, but it would give Jenny something to think about. 

“Arg!” Jenny screamed in frustration. Her whole world had been turned upside down and she wasn’t sure how to even start putting it back together. She did know one thing for sure, DiNozzo and Gibbs were going to be a thorn in her side no matter what she did.

It didn’t help that she was still attracted to Jethro and had always assumed that he would come back to her eventually. She still needed to find out what was up with the bells. Gibbs hadn’t even given her a chance to ask about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Made progress on Monday's story, but it's not finished yet. I should have enough to post at least a chapter on Monday, though I'm still hoping for the full story to be done. Wish me luck!
> 
> Monday's story if I get it finished will be the second to last prompt of my 2017 prompt collections and I will soon be starting to write 2018 prompts, so now's your chance to get prompts into my 2018 collection, instructions below, if you want to see me write something. I can't believe I'm finally finishing 2017 prompts. My goal is to finish all the prompts in my 2018 prompt collection by the end of 2019. Here's hoping I can accomplish this.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
